


A week before

by Carolina30363



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Rafael had cheated, what Carlos and Andy will do?<br/>Takes place in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week before

They haven’t talked very much before. Yes, they knew each other; they had played against each other hundreds of times. But this journey together, this escape from the tour; from tennis, from their families, and above all, from Rafael Nadal and Roger Federer—their former boyfriends—was something they could have only imagined a week before…

But now Carlos Moya and Andy Roddick were together in a beautiful chalet in Graz, a small snowy town in Austria drinking red wine and talking. 

They hadn’t planned the forced vacation. Just a week before, they were sharing their lives with the two men they loved with all their hearts. Just a week before, they were preparing for another tournament. 

Until that damned day! The day that changed Andy and Carlos’ lives forever; the day in which their hearts had been broken and they lost everything. 

The day in which they found Roger and Rafa in each other’s arms. 

“Wanna talk about it?” asked Andy looking at Carlos who was drinking his third glass of wine and whose plate lay untouched on the table. 

“No…” slurred the Spaniard. “I don’t want to think about them…together.” Moya almost spat the last word. 

Andy winced. Sometimes when he tried hard, he managed to forget that Roger wasn’t his own anymore and he could persuade himself to still have a life. But every time he looked into the older Spaniard eyes he could see, mirrored in the darker eyes, his own sorrow and couldn’t hide himself in a fake dream. The truth was very painful. Roger, his beloved Roger, had left him. Roger had fallen in love with another—with Rafael Nadal. 

Andy needed to distract himself, he needed to think about something else—about anything else than of his Roger tangled in Rafael. He drank his wine and asked,  
“Carlos tell me about how you fell in love with Rafael.” 

The Spaniard looked at Andy like he had totally lost his mind and laughed, a bitter laugh with no humor. “Are you out of your mind?” 

“Please, I don’t want to think about Roger, I don’t want…” Andy’s voice died in his own throat and a single tear ran down the American’s cheek. 

And the Spaniard talked, he began his story with closed eyes…

“Rafael was barely eighteen when I realized that I was attracted to him. It was like a cold shower to me, like being punched in the stomach. I didn’t want to fall for him. Oh I didn’t really want too…” Carlos started with a dreamy voice. 

“Why not?” Andy asked toying with the bottle of wine before pouring himself another glass of the ruby dark liquid. 

“First of all, we were both male and I didn’t know Rafael swung that way. Secondly, I was ten years older and we were both tennis players, famous tennis players. And I didn’t want to ruin my carrier or his so I fought against it.” 

“Fought?” 

“Yes I went out with all sorts of girls and guys trying to forget him, trying to find someone else. But I failed. The real problem was that I didn’t just lust after him; I deeply cared about him. He was my friend and I just couldn’t avoid him. I…”  
Carlos stopped abruptly and stood up. The American looked at the Spaniard but didn’t say anything. So he waited in silence for him to continue. 

“I still do; Andy, I still love him. I miss him so much it hurts. I can’t…I want him so bad.” Carlos voice was strangled. 

The older player looked outside the window at the snowy night while he tried to hide his crying. Silently Andy followed the Spaniard and patted his shoulder lightly, trying to comfort the man who was openly sobbing. 

“I don’t want to cry! I don’t want to feel this way! Tell me Roger will treat him well. Tell me he will make my Rafa happy. Tell me he deserves his love and my sorrow!” 

Carlos’ words were like venom for Andy. “Don’t say it Carlos, don’t! He betrayed you! He cheated on you! You don’t deserve your pain, he does!” 

Carlos’ eyes were red and swollen but his glare wasn’t any less scary and dangerous. Andy wasn’t afraid of the Spaniard. He was hurt and angry and furious. Andy was trembling while Carlos looked at him mutely. 

“He took my Roger!” Andy shouted from the depth of his lungs. Shocked by his own words Andy slowly fell on his knees. “I love him, damn me. I still want him! Why did he leave me? What did I do wrong?” Andy murmured astonished. 

Carlos embraced him tightly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Andy lifted his chin and looked in the deep eyes of the Spaniard. 

“Make me forget.” Andy begged.

A cold pairs of lips covered the American’s trembling ones.  
…

“I’m sorry.” Murmured Carlos standing abruptly “I can’t…I can’t do this…” 

“Why?” Yelled Andy blinded by his own tears. “Because of Rafa? The same Rafael that is in this moment is under m—under Roger? They are probably fucking right now! And you can’t even kiss me?” 

“Kiss you? I’d love to kiss you Andy, you are a very attractive man. But you don’t want a kiss. You want revenge. You want make Roger suffer.” Carlos reasoned trying to resist to the American who had pinned him against the wall and was trying very hard to kiss him. 

“I do.” Andy whispered in Carlos’ ear. “I do want to make him suffer. I want him to feel what I felt when I saw him with Rafa. Please Carlos, help me please.” 

Carlos felt weak in his knees. Andy’s begging was very arousing to him, but he knew that the American was acting out of revenge. He knew that they would both regret this. But he was tired. Too tired to fight and he felt so alone, so alone. 

“Yes.” the Spaniard whispered. “Yes.” He repeated closing his eyes and he kissed Andy for the second time in a few minutes.. 

***

_One week before…_

Andy loved practicing with Carlos Moya. The Spaniard was very powerful, patient and nice. They had played for three hours, a real match with points, games, and sets. He had just won. 

Who could desire more? Andy thought wearing his favorite T-shirt after a long, warm shower. He had an amazing boyfriend, a career he loved, a supporting familyand maybe a new real friend. In fact, since his Roger had lately become very friendly with Rafael Nadal, he was spending more and more time with the new number one’s boyfriend. 

“Wanna drink a beer with me and Roger?” Andy asked Carlos while waiting for the elevator. 

“Sure.” The Spaniard answered. 

Chatting and laughing with the older man, Andy took the key and opened the door of the room the American shared with his beloved Roger. 

“Roger?” he called entering in the main bedroom followed by Carlos. 

Andy dropped the key, Carlos swore. 

In the middle of the room Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal were hugging, so lost in each other, they did not to realize that the other two players had arrived. 

***

“Stop!” someone screamed. Andy fell and Carlos was punched right in the nose. 

“What the hell?” Andy asked rubbing his back. 

Roger and Rafael were in the chalet and they seemed to be furious. Rafa was glaring angrily towards him. Roger, the calm and collected Roger, had just punched Carlos. 

“How could you?” Rafael asked, trembling with rage looking into his former boyfriend eyes. “How could you kiss him?” 

“How?” Andy jumped up looking at Carlos who was trying to wipe his bloody nose. 

“Who the hell do you think you are Rafa? Do you want to fuck all the tour? Carlos’ cock wasn’t enough for you? You took Roger’s too and now want them both?” 

The young Spaniard looked at the American open mouthed but didn’t answer. 

Carlos stood up and looked at Roger who had not talked. He lowered his voice dangerously. “Touch me another time Roger, just another time, and I will do everything you deserve for stealing Rafa and betraying Andy. And more.” 

Carlos couldn’t find the courage to look at Rafael. He felt guiltyhe didn’t know why but he felt guilty. He took Andy’s hand and said “Go away, let us be. What else do you want? You took everything…” 

“Carlos…” Rafael started with a strange voice. 

“Rafa shut up.” Roger talked for the first time since they had entered the chalet to find Carlos and Andy kissing. 

“We really need to talk Andy.” The Swiss added looking for the first time at the American. 

“I don’t have anything to say to you Roger. Carlos is right, let us be. Please.” 

“You want him so much Andy? You want to throw away three years together for him?” Roger yelled punching the wall with such a force that the other three players winced. 

“Are you out of your mind? You fucked my Rafa and now you are accusing Andy?” 

“For Christ’s sake Roger didn’t fuck me!” Rafael yelled. 

“He didn’t?” Andy and Carlos asked in the same moment. 

“I didn’t and I never wanted too!” Roger said grabbing Andy’s shoulders “You are the only one I want to fuck you moron! I’ve been looking for you since you left our room screaming! I never had sex with Rafa, ever. We were hugging and that’s all. We were hugging…I was trying to comfort him after he confessed to me something that was torturing him.” 

Carlos looked into the teary and clouded Rafa’s eyes and swallowed, “Carlos mi amor, how could you even think I cheated on you? You know I’m in love with you you must know it!” Rafael’s words were dripping with pain and hurt. 

“What, what was torturing you?” The elder Spaniard asked since he was unsure about what had really happened. 

“Can we talk alone?” Rafel blushed and looked at his own feet. “It seems stupid now, but…” The younger Spaniard stammered and Carlos couldn’t help but hug him. 

“It doesn’t matter Rafael, tell me when you are ready. I’m sorry I acted like a jealous teenager. I should have talked to you instead of running away. I believe you.” 

“Oh yes I believe you Rafa more than my own fucking eyes! Carlos? They were hugging!!! It is clear there is something between them!” 

“Oh Christ Andy! Can’t you just shut up? Rafael wants to top and Carlos never let him! Do you know when to stop talking? I was suggesting to him how he should act since he was scared to death to lose Carlos for his desires!” Roger, whose hand was now very swollen, yelled without realizing that Rafael had blushed so much he was purple and Carlos’ eyes very wide. 

And finally, after a whole week, Andy laughed. 

 

Andy sat on the couch looking at his own feet. Carlos had just dragged a blushing Rafael to one of the bedrooms of the chalet and the American had followed Roger with his head bowed. 

“So…” The Swiss started stroking his very swollen hand. Andy felt like he was the biggest idiot in the world. 

“ I’m sorry Rogi.” 

“About what Andy? About doubting me? About running away with another man? Or about kissing him?” The Swiss was towering over Andy and glaring at him. 

“Twice.” The American whispered. 

“Wh-what?” Roger swallowed trying to contain his rage. 

“I kissed Carlos twice.” 

Roger made a sound Andy had never heard before, the Swiss actually growled. He grabbed the shaking American by his shoulders. The kiss was rough and brutal. Roger devoured Andy’s lips by spreading them open. 

Andy moaned deep in his throat. His Roger was so angry, so furious, so…hot. 

The Swiss took off Andy’s shirt without ending the kiss. He kept exploring the hot crevice of the American’s mouth with his tongue, making Andy almost incoherent. He had never been so aroused in his own life. 

“You are mine Andy. Mine. Remember that.” Roger was so serious in his task of marking the American with his passion that he didn’t even bother with taking off his shirt. He just unzipped his jeans and bent the willing American over the couch. 

“Tell me Andy…” He roared grabbing Andy’s hair with a hand and pushing down his pants and underwear with the other. 

“Do you want this?” Roger pushed his rock hard cock against the American’s hips. 

Andy swallowed. He was so aroused that he was sure he was going to come even without being touched. 

“I can’t hear you.” Roger licked Andy’s ear slowly and repeated his question. 

“I…I…” Andy stammered pitifully trying to answer. 

“Want this, want you Roger, please…want this.” He pushed back with his ass trying to make Roger understand how much he wanted to be taken. 

Andy wasn’t used to bottoming; he liked to top more. But this time, sprawled on the couch, he just wanted to feel Roger’s cock deep in his core. He wanted to be mounted, to be taken. He wanted to feel Roger now, again, and forever. 

The first finger was a surprise for Andy. But the stretch was delicious and painfully arousing. At the second, Andy was babbling. And when Roger finally replaced his three fingers with his cock, Andy yelled. 

Roger was mute, was very intent in his task. He thrust in Andy slowly, making the American feel every inch of his hardness. 

“Roger, please…more! Harder!” Andy begged trying to grab his own cock to reach the completion he needed so badly. Roger took his hand to prevent him. 

“I.” The Swiss punctuated every word with a hard thrust of his hips. “Want. You. To. Come. Just. By. This.” 

Andy mewled because Roger was so hot inside him and he was so near…so… Andy came harder than any other time in his life and Roger followed him. 

The after glow was a little bit awkward; Andy was still feeling guilty for his childish behavior. 

“Roger…” he tried. 

The Swiss put a finger on his lips and kissed him slowly. A different kiss, a kiss full of love and forgiveness. Andy sighed content in his lover’s arms and looking at the closed door of the other bedroom the American wished to Carlos the same happiness he was feeling. 

In the other room, Carlos was looking outside the window while Rafael was walking nervously back and forth in the room. 

“Carlos…I…” the younger Spaniard murmured softly. Carlos turned around and looked at Rafael who lowered his eyes. 

The new number one was so scared; scared that Carlos wouldn’t understand his desire to top, his desire to feel Carlos’ body under his own. He loved sex with Carlos, and he loved bottoming for the elder man, but lately he had thought more and more often about being buried deep inside Carlos. Unsure about how to act, he had talked to his friend Roger and had ended sobbing over the Swiss’ shoulder. 

And that had caused all the pain to his beloved Carlos, to the poor Roddick, and even to his friend who had almost lost his lover because of him but he was still so very scared about Carlos’ reaction. 

Carlos walked toward him and caressing his cheek, whispered, “Take me.” 

Rafael went from scared to painfully aroused and ready to jump Carlos in zero seconds. 

“Are you sure?” Rafa had to ask, even if he prayed with all his heart that Carlos didn’t change his mind. 

Carlos took off his shirt slowly and repeated, “Take me.” 

Rafael moaned and pushed Carlos back over the bed following him. 

“Carlos, I want you so bad, so very bad…” 

They kissed, a kiss full of love and passion. 

They devoured each other’s mouths furiously. They removed each other’s clothes and found themselves naked and tangled in a tight embrace. Rafael prepared Carlos slowly, trying to make their lovemaking as sweet as it has been the first time Carlos had taken him when he was eighteen. 

A few moments later, deep in Carlos’ body, Rafael undulated his hips slowly listening to Carlos’ ragged breathing and moans. 

“Love this…love you…” Carlos was repeating like in a mantra while looking into Rafael’s heated eyes. 

They came together yelling each other names. 

Afterwards while cuddling, Carlos said, “Next time you want something, talk to me Rafa.” 

“I will. I promise love.” 

“And I promise I will never run away from your arms Rafael, never.”


End file.
